The present invention is directed generally to a textile composite of stitch bonded construction and more particularly to a textile composite of dimensionally stable stitch bonded construction useful in a reusable absorbent pad structure which must withstand multiple laundering operations.
It is generally known to utilize a reusable absorbent pad referred to as an incontinence pad as part of the bedding of persons having an inability to control the discharge of bodily fluids. The purpose of such pads is to draw urine or other fluid as may be discharged away from the person thereby relieving the discomfort which may arise from extended contact with such fluids. Such pads typically incorporate one or more layers of felt material within the interior of the pad to draw the fluids away from the surface and to hold such fluids in place until the pad may be laundered. Through such absorption and retention by the fluid retaining layer, the surface of the pad is maintained in a relatively dry state. A fluid impermeable backing is typically disposed beneath the felt to prevent leakage of the retained fluid onto the underlying bed linens.
Historically, incontinence pads have been manufactured according to a substantially stepwise procedure wherein the fabric forming the user contact surface is formed separately from the material forming the fluid retention layer and a quilting process is thereafter applied to hold those layers together. Such a manufacturing process has been found to be potentially cost prohibitive.
The present invention provides alternatives and advantages over the prior art by providing a launderable fluid containment textile composite suitable for use in an incontinence pad wherein the outer surface layer of the composite which contacts the user is formed over the interior layers during the assembly of the composite. This formation is effected through the use of a highly efficient stitch bonding procedure which simultaneously stabilizes the composite and forms the user contact surface.
The user contact surface which is made up of the cooperating stitch elements applied during the stitch bonding operation serves to cover the underlying interior components of the composite and provides the desired soft feel which is generally desired for use in a bedding environment. The pattern utilized for application of the stitches forming the user contact surface is such that the desired level of surface coverage may be obtained while nonetheless operating the stitch application equipment at an extremely high throughput rate such that the stitch bonding equipment may be operated at extremely high efficiency.
The stitch bonded composite formed according to the present invention may be utilized as a component of an incontinence pad or in such other applications wherein the resultant characteristics of dimensional stability and high absorption may prove to be beneficial.
Accordingly, it is a feature of the present invention to provide a fluid containment textile composite of stitch bonded construction.
It is an additional feature of the present invention to provide a fluid containment textile composite of stitch bonded construction having sufficient internal dimensional stability to withstand multiple laundering operations.
It is a further feature of the present invention to provide a launderable fluid containment textile composite of stitch bonded construction which may include a fluid retention layer of non-woven fabric, a liquid permeable barrier layer extending across the fluid retention layer and a user contact surface formed from a plurality of yarns extending in a repeating stitch bonding pattern through the fluid retention layer and liquid permeable barrier layer.
According to a further feature of the present invention, the stitch bonding yarns forming the user contact surface may be spun yarns including polyester and rayon or other cellulosic fiber constituents.
According to an additional feature of the present invention, the stitch bonding yarns forming the user contact surface of the textile composite according to the present invention may be applied through the layers of material forming the composite according to a repeating stitch configuration such that the stitch bonding pattern is characterized by a low stitch density which may be in the range of about 14 stitches per inch or less in the machine direction of the formed composite while nonetheless providing substantial surface coverage.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a launderable fluid containment textile composite of stitch bonded construction is provided. The textile composite includes a fluid retention layer of non-woven fabric formed from a plurality of intermingled textile fibers. A liquid permeable barrier layer of spun bonded fabric is disposed across the fluid retention layer. A plurality of spun yarns including polyester and rayon constituents extend in a repeating stitch bonded pattern through the fluid retention layer and the liquid permeable barrier layer such that the spun yarns form a surface layer over the liquid permeable barrier layer at the technical face of the textile composite. The stitch bonding pattern is characterized by a stitch density in the machine direction of about 4 to about 14 stitches per inch.